A Flicker Of Hope
by SkyeSpencer
Summary: A life and death situation involving someone in the Spencer family sets Nikolas on the road to remembering everything about his life before Mary. But will tragedy strike in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:** Keep in mind that Lulu has been aged to fifteen in this fic. As have many of the other characters. Check my fanfiction site at for bios and pics of the aged characters, you can find the link on my profile. R/R! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One

* * *

** Luke tries to adjust the lace on the roses, only to have the ribbon fall to the ground. 

" Damn you!" he mutters, leaning down, trying to pick it up.

Suddenly the door above him opens. He is quickly back on his feet, placing the arrangement behind his back. He gives the red head before him a small smile.

" Luke- you're early. You're never early." says Skye, looking at him strangely.

" I just wanted to be on time. Is that so bad?" says Luke, walking past her inside.

" No- just not like you. You hate the Nurses Ball and so do I. I don't even understand why we're going to this thing." says Skye.

" Come on- live a little." says Luke, revealing the flowers.

" Oh, you have got to be kidding me." says Skye, making a face.

" What?" says Luke, confused.

" Flowers? Not twenty minutes late or not here at all? Going to 'events'?! Are- you'd tell me if you were on serious medication, right? You'd tell me." says Skye.

" Well if you didn't like 'em, Blaze, you could have just said so-" says Luke, heading towards her trash can.

" No- no! I'll take the flowers. Thank you." says Skye, taking them from him.

" Good. That's done." says Luke.

" Oh, that's very romantic." says Luke, with a small laugh.

Skye sighs, looking at him awkwardly.

" You know I'm not good at this, Spencer." says Skye.

" I know. Neither am I. But- I'd like to give it a try. With you. Us. I'd like to give us a try." says Luke.

Skye puts her hand on her hip.

" How serious are we talking? Like flowers and candy..you being on time..the whole nine yards?" says Skye.

Luke scratches his head, looking at her. Moving closer to her as he spoke.

" The whole nine yards. What can I say, Blaze? I don't think I can live without you." says Luke, touching the side of her face.

Skye felt tears welling up in her eyes, but didn't let them fall. She hadn't even realized how much she had wanted this to happen until it actually 'did'. She put her hand on his as he pulled her into a kiss.

She pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes and then opening them again, making sure this was really happening and not another dream. He was standing there. He was as real as he could get. This was really happening.

" Have I mentioned the many things I want to do with you in that dress?" says Luke, looking down at her dress.

Skye laughs.

" No, you didn't." says Skye, with a small smile as the kiss broke.

Luke takes a deep breath, as Skye does as well.  
  
" Should we go?" says Skye.

" Yeah, I think we should before we change our minds." jokes Luke, as he helps her put on her jacket.

They walk out together, heading towards Luke's car.

* * *

Lulu walks into the hospital in her nurses ball dress, looking for her Aunt Bobbie. She had said she would meet her there and they would go together. She went to the front desk, not seeing her anywhere. She sat on the couches in the waiting area, waiting for her. 

" Wow, look at you." says a voice, from above her.

Lulu looks up at Lucky who is in his tucks.

" Shutup." jokes Lulu with a smile, standing up.

" I don't think I've ever seen you look more grown up." says Lucky, with a small smile.

" Please, I look like one of the girls from the David's Bridal ads." says Lulu, starting to try and fix Lucky's tie.

" Emily already did this once." says Lucky, looking up for her to adjust it.

" Speaking of which, have you seen Aunt Bobbie? She told me to meet her here." says Lulu, finishing with the tie.

" Actually, she told me to tell you that she had an emergency in the ER and for me to escort you instead. If you're ok with an old guy like me taking my little sister to the Nurses Ball that is." says Lucky.

Lulu smiles.

" That sounds great. Where's Emi-" says Lulu, stopping, focusing on the person behind Lucky.

Lucky turns around seeing Nikolas walking towards the elevators. It had been over a month since they had all found out he was alive and well..with no memory of the past years of his life. They were still all strangers to him.

" Hello." says Nikolas, somewhat emotionless.

Lulu smiles weakly. She never knew what to do when she saw him anymore. At first she thought that the fact that he was alive was enough, and it should be. But it wasn't enough. Not even close.

" Hi." says Lulu, simply. He never liked it when they called him 'Nikolas'.

" You're going to the Nurses Ball?" says Lucky.

" Yes. My doctor said it would be good for me to be around people I know right now. I'm guessing I did this- before." says Nikolas, awkwardly.

" Well that dosen't really matter, does it? Because you're not the same person you were before." snaps Lucky.

" Lucky, stop." says Lulu, defensively, touching the side of his arm.

" All you've done since you've been back is put us all through hell, alright? Me, Lulu, Emily..and the list goes on. Do yourself a favor, stay away from me and my sister, and especially Emily." says Lucky, getting in his face.

" Don't you mean 'our' sister? I'm not dead yet. Just don't remember you." says Nikolas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Lucky glares at Nikolas, almost three inches away from his face. 

" Come on, Lu. Let's go. Emily's waiting downstairs." says Lucky.

" I'm really sorry about this. He didn't mean anything he just said, **did** you Lucky?" says Lulu.

" No, Leslie Lu, it's fine. No harm done. Lucky just seems a bit bent out of shape. Thank you for being so kind, as always." says Nikolas, walking away towards the elevators.

Lulu crosses her arms over her chest, watching Nikolas leave. She looks back at Lucky.

" Why do you do this?" says Lulu.

" He was being a complete jerk. Did you see the way he was looking at us?" says Lucky.

" He dosen't remember us, Lucky! How do you expect him to look at us? Is that really your problem or is it that you're in love with Emily?" says Lulu.  
  
Lucky looks down.

" Emily and I are none of your business. And besides, it's complicated." says Lucky.

" Not from where I'm standing. You know she loves him." says Lulu.

Lucky dosen't say anything. Lulu sighs, not wanting to have the same fight over again.

" Fine. You know what? I'm gonna head downstairs by myself. I can't do this again with you." says Lulu, walking away towards the elevators.

Lucky opened his mouth to apologize, but she was already gone. He knew she was right. He did love Emily. He had fallen in love with her, and regreted it in a way. If he didn't love her, this all wouldn't be so hard. He knew it was wrong, but he dreaded Nikolas remembering everything..and being able to have her back again like he used to.

* * *

Lulu steps off of the elevator, sighing. She was in a good mood and then there had to be another fight about Nikolas. That's how it always was with Lucky these days. Lulu smiles as she spots Luke and Skye walk in together. 

" Hey." says Lulu, walking over to them.

" Wow-" says Luke.

" Stop, you're embarassing her." says Skye, with a small smile.

" What? I can't say that my only daughter is the best looking gal here..next to you of course?" says Luke, putting his arm around Lulu.

" Of course you can. Skye you look amazing." says Lulu.

" Thanks, sweetie. Where's Lucky? I haven't seen him in a while." says Skye.

" Um, he was upstairs. We ran into Nikolas so- I think he needs a minute." says Lulu.

" You ok?" says Luke, looking down at her.

" Yeah, I'm fine. They just got into it, as usual." says Lulu.

" I know that must be hard on both of you. I've been talking to Emily alot lately, she's devastated. But I'm sure he'll make a full recovery." says Skye.

" I hope so." says Lulu.

Suddenly Lucy comes out from the ballroom.

" Lulu! Ok, you know you're supposed to be back there in five, right? You, Brooke, and Michael are up first." says Lucy.

" Yeah- Lucy I was on my way back there." says Lulu.

" Lucy, you looking ravishing. As always." says Luke, kissing her hand.

" Aw old pal, you're too kind. Skye, nice to see you, you look great." says Lucy.

" Lucy, thank you." says Skye.

" I hate to cut this short, but this girl has to get her butt back there pronto!" says Lucy.

" Alright, alright. I'm going. I'll see you after." says Lulu, as Luke kisses her on the cheek.

" We'll be watchin', darlin'. Good luck." says Luke, as Lulu runs through the ballroom.

Skye smiles, looking at Luke.  
  
" What?" says Luke, looking at her.

" You know what. You're wonderful with her. She idolizes you." says Skye.

" Please, I don't know much, but I know this. I'm no one's idol." says Luke.

" Uh, huh. Luke Spencer has a soft spot for his kids. Don't worry, I won't tell." says Skye.

" She's a great kid. I just wish her mother was here to see her grow up like this." says Luke, trailing off.

Skye slips her hand into his, reassuringly.

" Come on. Let's get a seat and try to have a good time, alright?" says Skye, leaning her head on his shoulder.

" Sounds like a plan." says Luke, giving her a weak smile as they made there way into the ballroom.

* * *

Lulu goes into one of the dressing rooms, taking out the costume from inside the bag she was carrying. She suddenly see's Brooke Lynn come out from the of the rooms, scaring her to death. 

" OMG-" screaches Lulu, jumping.

Brooke jumps as well.

" You scared the hell out of me." says Brooke.

" Sorry. You look great." says Lulu, with a small laugh.

" Thanks. I can't believe you were even brave enough to be late. That woman seriously scares me. I wouldn't want to be around her with firearms." says Brooke, putting on the dancing shoes.

" Ah, Lucy's not that bad. She just loves doing this every year and wants it to be perfect." says Lulu.

" So where were you anyway? Michael was worried. I had to threaten him to make him 'not' go looking for you." jokes Brooke.

" I ran into Lucky upstairs and Nikolas happend to pass by. Enough said." says Lulu.

" God, when are they going to ever stop? It's endless." says Brooke.

" I know, but it's not really Nikolas' fault. Lucky provokes it. He's completely fallen in love with Emily. I'm just hoping he gets over it before Nikolas remembers everything- if he does." says Lulu, sadly.

" He will. The doc said it wasn't permanent, right?" says Brooke.

" Yeah- that's what they said." says Lulu.

" He'll remember, Lu. Everything's gonna be ok." says Brooke.

Lulu nods.  
  
" I hope so." says Lulu, as there is a knock on the door.  
  
" Is everyone decent?" says a voice.

" Who's askin'?" says Brooke.

The door opens and Michael pops his head inside.

" Get outa here, Corinthos. We're trying to get ready so Lucy dosen't murder us in our sleep." says Brooke.

" Relax, Ashton. She just sent me in here to tell you that we're on in fifteen and to hurry. Then she said something like 'ta' and ran off mumbling about calling to check on a duck-" says Michael, with a confused look on his face.

Lulu laughs.

" That's Lucy for you. We'll be out in a minute." says Lulu.  
  
" Alrighty." says Michael, leaving.

Lulu goes behind the curtain in the dressing room and changes clothes. She comes out, in full costume.

" I look like a hooker." says Lulu.

" Yes, but a very expensive one." says Brooke, with a smile.

" Ha, ha. Alright, I guess we're more ready than we'll ever be. Even if we do look like prostitutes and both of our families are watching-" says Lulu as they both leave the dressing room walking down the hallway.

" Only difference is I **hope** mine finds this inappropriate." says Brooke with a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three

* * *

** Jason Morgan stood by the enterance to the ballroom, away from the main entry. He nods as Max and Johnny walk in through the side door. 

" Is everything secure?" says Jason.

" Everything. We've swept the entire hospital, up and down. Everything looks fine. Marco and the other guys are all over." says Max.

" You're sure? I don't want him getting up there if there are any risks. Sonny was adimant about it." says Jason.

Johnny nods in agreement.

" Already, thanks alot. Stick by the door if you don't mind. Take a look at anyone suspicious who comes in or out. Come get me if there are any problems." says Jason, thanking them and walking into the ballroom over to Sonny and Carly's table.

Jason sits next to Sonny, adjusting his tucks. He hates wearing these things. It was a good thing this was pretty much the only time he was required to wear one. Sonny turns to Jason.

" Everything checked?" says Sonny.

" They swiped the hospital. It's clean." says Jason.

" Good." says Sonny, nervously.

" Sonny, relax. Michael's gonna be fine-" says Jason, giving him a reassuring pat on the back.

Sonny nods, sitting back in his seat.

_..a gun cocks and someone sets there position..aiming for the stage..._

Carly walks out from the restroom, seeing Bobbie come in from the enterance.

" Mom, hey." says Carly, hugging her.

" Hey yourself. I can't believe I even made it, there was an emergency in the ER. They haven't started yet have they?" says Bobbie.

" No, not yet. They're about to. Why don't you sit with Sonny and I?" says Carly.

" Sounds good. I bet Michael's excited everyone's here to see him." says Bobbie, as they walk into the ballroom.

" Are you kidding, he told us not to bother coming. He said he got pushed into doing this by Lulu and Brooke." says Carly, rolling her eyes.

Bobbie laughs.

" Teenagers, I'm tellin' ya." says Carly, as they reach the table.

Sonny and Jason look up as they reach the table.

" Hey Bobbie." says Sonny, giving her a nod.  
  
" Sonny, Jason." says Bobbie, sitting next to Carly.

Nikolas walks into the ballroom, sitting near the back so not so many people would stare. That was the one thing he hated the most about being 'alive' as Nikolas. People staring and talking immidiantly after he entered a room. He didn't even know why he was here..

Emily looks back from where she is sitting with Lucky and Elizabeth, noticing Nikolas sitting in the back with a few other people she didn't know. She looked for a few more moments until he started looking back at her. She quickly turned her head, facing back towards the others.

Lucky glares back at Nikolas, still not understanding why he was even there. He saw his friends and family everyday, and still didn't remember any of them. What good could any of this do?

_..the lights dim as the gun is targeted again, to the exact point of direction.._

Courtney and Jax quickly pass through the main enternance. Courtney gives a small smile and nod to Max, as they enter the ballroom as the lights dim.

" Remind me why we're here?" says Jax, practically being dragged by Courtney to the table, across the room from Jason and Sonny.

" Because Michael's preforming and I promised him I'd come." says Courtney, as they sit down.

" I heard the whole conversation, Courtney. He told you **not** to come." says Jax, with a small smile.

Courtney laughs, smiling at Jax.

" You obviously don't understand teenagers. That really means he wants me to come, but dosen't want me to make a big deal out of it." says Courtney, kissing Jax lightly on the lips.

" Ah, I see." says Jax, moving closer to Courtney's chair.

" Be good." says Courtney, looking at the stage.

" I try." says Jax, with a smile.

* * *

Michael takes a deep breath, peeking out without anyone seeing him. 

" What the hell are you doing?" says Brooke, making a face.

" They're all out there." says Michael, annoyed.

" Who's they?" says Brooke to Lulu, confused.

" They're your family, not the CIA." says Lulu, laughing.

" They may as well be." says Michael.

" You're so dramatic.." says Brooke.

" Did anyone ask you?" says Michael.

" No-" says Brooke, crossing her arms over her chest, staring him down.

Suddenly Lucy starts talking on the stage, and then everyone claps.

" Alright, that's our cue." says Lulu.

" I'm gonna throw up-" says Michael.

" Will you stop being such a girl?" says Brooke.

" I'll tell you what cous, I will when you start acting like one, alright?" snaps Michael.

" Ok, seriously, you two. Now's not the time." says Lulu.

They all three go out on stage, starting there dance number. The other dancers come on stage, dancing as well. Everyone is laughing, and cheering them on.

_ ...click click....aim....bang..._

Suddenly, shots started ringing throughout the ballroom, all directed towards the stage. Johnny and Max run inside, both heading for Sonny and Jason's table, hovering over them on the ground. Jason looks up at Sonny, who is sheilding Carly from the bullets. Sonny looks at him for a second, and then up at the stage. He knew exactly what had happend..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The crowd all started to panic as the shots slowly deterearated, starting to get less and less severe. People started leaving, some didn't move in fear of the gunfire returning. Carly picks her head up, trying to look at the stage around the chair legs on the ground. 

" Sonny-" says Carly, faintly.

Sonny dosen't say anything. He gets up slowly, still shielding Carly.

" Is everyone ok?" says Jason.

" Where's Michael? I- I don't see him." says Carly, starting to scramble to her feet.

Bobbie takes ahold of Carly's shoulder's, making her stay on the ground.

" I don't think we should move yet." says Bobbie.

" I need to know if he's alright." says Carly, with tears in her eyes.

Sonny gets on his knees, looking up at the stage. It was too far to see. All he could see was dimmed lights, but no one on the stage.

Michael looks up, knowing exactly what had happend. True, they had never talked about this type of situation to him directly, but he had overheard things over the years. This was a situation that you were never prepared for.

He slowly got up, his arm still wrapped around Brooke Lynn, who he had instinctively dropped and covered when he first heard the shots. He looks around him, hearing the audience panicking, but couldn't see them because of the blinding light on the stage. He could just see shapes running.

Michael looks down at Brooke, who looks more scared that he'd ever seen her.

" It's ok, they stopped." says Michael.

" I'm not moving until the cops come." says Brooke, with a small but humorless laugh, as she runs her hand through her hair.

" Are you ok?" says Michael, scanning over her body.

" I think so. Just freaked out. Who the hell would shoot at us? They were aiming for us, weren't they?" says Brooke, almost in a whisper.

Michael dosen't say anything. He started feeling a small, almost faint, pain in his right shoulder. Brooke looks at him, and then notices blood on his collar.

" Michael- Mike you're bleeding." says Brooke.

" What?" says Michael, looking down at her.

" What- what happend?" says Brooke, touching his jacket.

" I don't know. I didn't even feel it." says Michael, looking at his shirt.

There was blood flowing out of his shoulder. He had been shot. How could he have not even felt it when it happend? It must have just grazed his shoulder. Were the gunmen aiming for him? Michael always knew this could happen, that it probably would. But he wasn't used to looking at a bullet wound.

" Omigod- Michael. You were shot. Does it hurt?" says Brooke, sitting up now.  
  
" No, I didn't even feel it. I- this is surreal." says Michael, starting to look around the other parts of the stage.

" Wait-" says Brooke.

" What?" says Michael.

" Wh-where's Lulu? I didn't even see her." says Brooke, looking around the stage.

" Shit-" mumbles Michael, holding onto his shoulder, that was really starting to hurt now.

" Lu-" starts Brooke.

" No, don't say her name. If they know I'm alive, they could start again. I'm sure they've already left, but we can't be too careful." says Michael.

" What do you mean, if they know **your** alive?" says Brooke.

" Never mind. Just help me look for her." says Michael.

Michael starts scrambling around on his knees, stills holding his shoulder with his left hand. He saw other dancers just lying there, one looked dead, and was lying in a pool of blood. Michael quickly closed his eyes, crawling past them.

Michael takes his jacket off, suddenly feeling hot. He lays it down and continues looking. Suddenly, he see's a blond headed girl laying on her back, with her face towards him. It was her.

" Omigod-" says Michael, quickly shuffling over to her.

" Lulu- Lu. Hey..Lulu.." says Michael, in a loud whisper.

He holds her face in his hands, trying to wake her up. He looks at his sleeve seeing blood, realizing that it wasn't his blood. He looks up at the ceiling, praying that this didn't happen because of him. Because of who he was. He looked down, seeing the gunshot wound in her chest.

" Shit- omigod.." curses Michael, quickly grabbing his jacket from the stage floor and putting pressure on the wound.

* * *

Nikolas was lying on the ground, under his table, staring at the stage in the front of the room. 

' Call an ambulance. He's been shot!'

What was that? Why was he thinking of that? His head was pounding, he felt like he was going to blow. Something was happening to him. He looks back up at the stage, when he was on his feet. He didn't know what it was, something was telling him to get there as fast as he could. He didn't know if it was instinct or what..he just knew he had to get to that stage.

He starts walking through the crowd, past the people, staring at the stage. Jason looks back at Sonny, and then to the crowd when he notices Nikolas walking towards the stage.

" Nikolas!" yells Jason.

Nikolas dosen't even hear him. He just continues towards the stage.  
  
" Nik-" says Jason, getting up and going after him.

" Jason!" says Sonny, after him.

" What is he doing?!" says Carly, looking over the table.

" I have no idea, I just hope he finds Michael and dosen't get himself killed. They could still be here." says Sonny.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

After a few minutes, people were starting to get out from under the tables and move around the room. Asking what was going on and who had been shooting. Mac Scorpio emerged from the back of the room with a few other officers who had arrived at the scene. 

" Everybody, just stay calm. We're going to clear out the auditorium slowly, but quick moving, alright? Everyone on this side, start moving out." says Mac, directing the officers to lead the people out.

" If anyone's hurt, just stay where you are, we'll come to you." says Mac.

Jason continues following Nikolas through the crowds, calling his name. The last thing he needed was Nikolas getting shot and killed, and his sister losing him all over again.

Nikolas finally reached the stage, and walked onto the surface of it. He didn't even know what he was looking for. He just walked around the people on the floor, some were sitting up trying to collect themselves, some where running off the stage. But Nikolas didn't even notice them. He was looking for something specific.

Michael was still kneeling by Lulu, putting pressure on the bullet wound. He quickly looks behind him, hearing footsteps, almost jumping half a mile. He see's Nikolas through the lights, staring down at them.  
  
" She- she was shot. They shot her. It won't stop bleeding." says Michael shakily, not being able to get anything else out.

Nikolas could feel knots forming in his stomach, and tears welling up in his eyes. But why? All he knew about this girl was that she was Nikolas' sister. He knew who she was, but felt nothing for her. Still feeling like he wasn't in control over his emotions or what he was doing, he quickly leaned down besides her and takes off his jacket, throwing Michael out.

" She needs something bigger." says Nikolas, wrapping it around her entire waist.

Nikolas looks down at Lulu, then notices Michael bleeding.

" Are you-" says Nikolas, looking at his shoulder.

" It just grazed me. I'm fine. It's her I'm worried about. The wound looks really bad. She needs a doctor." says Michael.

" The cops are already here. Go find someone." says Nikolas, looking back down at her.  
  
Michael dosen't move, feeling frozen.

" Did you hear what I said?!" shouts Nikolas.

" Y-yeah. I heard you." says Michael, blinking to get back to reality.

He stands up, looking down at them one last time before turning to go find help, when he see's Jason.

" Thank god, ok she needs help." says Michael, frantically.

Jason looks at Michael, and then down at Lulu and Nikolas. Now realizing why Nikolas was here, even if Nikolas didn't know himself.

" Was she hit?" says Jason, leaning down next to Lulu on the opposite side.

" In the chest. Just once I think. It's looks really bad, Jas." says Michael.

Jason looks underneathe the jacket, seeing the blood rushing out of her. She had been hit twice.

" Looks like she was hit twice. Nikolas, keep pressure on it. Try to get her concious. Talk to her, she could recognize your voice and start waking up." says Jason, standing up.

Nikolas nods, continuing to hold the jacket down on her stomach.

" We need to get you out of here." says Jason, looking at Michael, who is still staring down at Lulu and Nikolas.

Jason focuses on Michael's shoulder as the blood catches his eye.

" Is that your blood? Were you hit?" says Jason, concerned.

" I'm fine." says Michael.  
  
Jason looks at his shoulder again, getting closer.

" It just grazed me Jason, I'm fine." says Michael.

" Are you in any pain?" says Jason, opening his shirt and looking at the wound.

" Just a little. Not as much as she is right now." says Michael.

" Come on, someone has to look at that." says Jason, starting to lead him off of the stage.

" I'm not leaving her, Jason." says Michael, sternly.

" Michael, you could bleed to death. You're already losing alot of blood from what it looks like. We're just going into the auditorium. I'm going to tell Bobbie to come and take care of her. She's going to be fi-" says Jason.

" Fine?! Jason, look at her!" says Michael, cutting him off.

" Michael- she's gonna make it." says Jason.

" How do you know that?" says Michael.

" I don't." says Jason.

* * *


End file.
